


Yin and Yang's Sneeze Contest

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yin Yang Yo fanfics [7]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Allergies, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Contests, Feathers & Featherplay, Female Sneezing, Flowers, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yin and Yang challenge each other to see which one of them can make the other sneeze more than them.Update: Thanks for the 600 views! ^v^





	

Yin looked nervously at her brother as they sat on the couch, a large tray of sneeze-causing tools in front of them. These tools included a pepper shaker, several assorted flowers, some rolled-up tissues, feathers and vials of powders. They were having a friendly sneezing contest: they would try to make each other sneeze, and whoever sneezed the least in one attack would be the winner. They were allowed to use all of the tools they wanted. Yang was feeling very confident because he knew Yin was allergic to flowers. One sniff of any flower, no matter which one, and she would turn into a sneezing monster. He was definitely going to win, he could tell. Lena was also there, keeping track of the scores rather than participating. The contest began when she yelled out, "Start!"

Yang started by grabbing a flower and shoving it into Yin's face. She tried not to sniff, but the pollen had already made it up her nose when the flower touched her nostrils. She began to sneeze, but she was determined to fight it back.

"Ah... Heh... EEEEEHHHHH!" She inhaled repeatedly as she shoved her right forefinger directly under her nose. Her eyes tore up as she held back the sneeze, which kept growing more and more. She began rubbing at her nose, hoping not to sneeze as Yang simply watched in amusement. "HEEEEEEEEEH! EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAH!"

Despite the pollen having a major effect on her, she managed to successfully defeat the sneeze. She sighed in relief and took her finger away, only for Yang to shove the flower back on her nose. The force of doing so forced a massive cloud of pollen right up her nose. The sneeze returned near instantly, and her nose turned a bright red. She could feel a major sneezing fit coming on, and this time, she was completely powerless against it. It was too much, she absolutely had to release.

"HEEEEEEH! HEEEEEEH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! CHIOOOOOOOO-CHIOOOOOOOOO-CHIOOOOOOOOO! HETCHEEEEEEEEEW-HATCHIOOOOOOOO! ETCHOOOOOOO! HETCHOOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOOO! HECHOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEH, HEEEEEEEH, EEEEEEHHHHH! ETCHEEEEEEEEEW!"

As Yin sneezed, she deliberately sprayed Yang in the face upon every single release. Lena wrote down a ten under Yin's name. Yin rubbed her nose with a tissue as Yang wiped the spray off his face with his arm. "Okay, your turn!" he said.

Yin saw her moment of revenge drawing near. Hopefully, she could find a way to make Yang sneeze much more than she had. She looked down at the tray and picked up a feather, causing Yang's pupils to dilate. He put his hands over his nose in resistance. "Oh no, you don't!"

Yin used her magic and kinetically pulled Yang's hands away from his face until they were on opposite sides. Holding the feather in her hand, she began to wiggle it under his nose, trying to tickle it into sneezing. The result not only tickled, it sent him straight into the windup for a sneeze. He tried to make her stop, but his hands were completely restrained by her magic. It didn't help that he could hear her say, "Gootchie-gootchie-goo..."

Yang's nostrils flared and he scrunched his nose, wiggling it to keep himself from sneezing. An inhale escaped him, however, followed by another. "Ah... Ah..."

Before he could inhale any more, he began to hold his breath. Yin looked at him in annoyance and kept going with the feather, while kinetically levitating a bottle of gray dust. She uncorked it and briefly stopped tickling his nose, dipping the feather in the dust before she went right back to tickling his nose. Yang tried to cringe, but could only move his head one inch before tilting it back to its normal position.

As the feather wiggled under his nose, a cloud of dust slowly drifted from it. Yang stopped holding his breath and took a deep sniff, causing the dust to rush into his nose. That made him want to sneeze slightly more, but not much. Yin levitated the pepper shaker and shook it over Yang's nose while he was still sniffing. He sniffed up the pepper as well, and the sneeze progressively got stronger. Putting down the dust and pepper, Yin deactivated her magic and watched as Yang struggled not to sneeze, lest he have an even worse attack than Yin. His forefinger pressed hard under his nose, nostrils quivering desperately. "Ah... Ah... Ah..."

Yin resumed tickling his nose, and even though his finger was pressing under it, he didn't have much luck in fighting it. Nor did he try to stop her from tickling his nose. "Ah... Ah! Ah!"

"Come on, you can do it," Yin had to beg Yang to sneeze. He really, really had to sneeze, but he kept fighting back. Yin took a rolled-up tissue and inserted it into one of his nostrils, trying to tickle the inside so that he would sneeze.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Yang's nose was extremely itchy and tickling like it had never been tickled before, but there was nothing more he could do to stop the sneeze. It was going to be huge. He removed his finger and continued to inhale, waiting for the sneeze to release. "Ah! Ah! Aaaah! Ahhhh!"

"AAAAAAH! AHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Realizing that he was finally going to sneeze, Yin quickly stopped tickling his nose and put down the feather and tissue before waiting for the big sneeze. "AAAAAAAAAH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The sneeze finally exploded from Yang's body as his head snapped forwards. He had no chance to cover his mouth, as the sneeze was just too loud for that. He sprayed Yin in the face as he sneezed, but she surprisingly chose not to care. She expected a sneezing fit, and that was exactly what she got. Yang put a finger under his nose because he feared there would be more, and like an answer to his fear, he was completely right. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAH, AHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

This tremendously painful sneezing fit finally ended as he rolled his eyes, sniffed and rubbed his nose with a forefinger. He looked annoyed at Yin, who smiled smugly because she was sure that she had won. She was completely right, as she had sneezed only ten times while Yang sneezed twelve. Had it not been for Yin's allergies, she would have won much more easily, but she didn't care. Tired out from the sneezing fit, Yang walked into his room to take a nap as Lena congratulated Yin for her victory.

**"Yeah, just another weird and pathetic story by the evil user that is SarahGirl1998." Meowth sighed in dismay.**

**"I don't care how much you hate her, that doesn't change the fact that I love her stories," Lumpy said.**

THE END


End file.
